


Nature Knows Best

by xxxillusionxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Top Stiles Stilinski, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek Hale becomes a victim of sex pollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love bottom!Derek and cliche tropes.

“Stiles there’s nothing out here. Can we go already?” Derek asked, exasperated.

Stiles frowned looked down at the amulet dangling from his hand.

“God, I was so sure there was something supernatural out here. Deaton said the spell worked,” he said, looking back up at Derek, “Let’s just check the area one more time, then we can go.”

Derek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as Stiles scanned the forest floor, kicking dried leaves aside as he walked. Stiles was already a few yards away when Derek felt something brush against his ankle.

He spun around and saw…nothing. He looked down and noticed a tree root at his feet. He kicked at it and waited.

Nothing.

 Figuring he must have just brushed up against the root without realizing it, he turned back to check on Stiles. The moment his back was turned he felt something sliding under his jeans and winding its way up his leg, stilling at the top of his thigh.

Derek tried to jerk away but couldn’t even budge from the root’s grip. He clawed at his pants and the root underneath and only managed to shred his jeans and cut himself. The root remained perfectly undamaged.

“Um, Stiles?” Derek called, “I think I found your supernatural disturbance.”

Stiles jogged back to Derek and looked at the root with wide eyes.

“Wow, ok. Um…did you try cutting it?” he asked.

Derek stared at the boy incredulously.

“You mean to tell me that you dragged me out here after something supernatural with absolutely no plan of action in mind for once we find it? Do you at least know what it is?” he asked.

“Well…I mean, it’s obviously some kind of plant,” Stiles answered.

Derek groaned and put his face in his hands.

“To be fair,” Stiles continued over his grumbling, “you’re the one who followed me out here without making sure I knew what I was doing. So really, the fault lies on both of us.”

Derek glared at Stiles between his fingers. He opened his mouth to argue but his words turned into a surprised cry of pain as thorns grew all along the root, digging into the flesh of his thigh where it made contact.

“Ow, fuck,” Derek cursed, watching blood trickle down his leg.

“Oh shit, ok. Hang on I’m gonna call Deaton. Let me just…find some service…” Stiles trailed off, holding his phone in the air and moving it around slowly.

“You’ve  got to be fucking kidding me,” Derek said under his breath.

He inhaled deeply through his nose and held his breath before releasing it slowly. His thigh burned where the thorns sat in his skin. The pain was bright and throbbing and a lot stronger than it really should be.

Derek lost track of Stiles. His eyes squeezed shut against the pain and time and place seemed to slip away from him. His body felt strange, light and tingling all over except for the pain in his leg. His head spun and he felt well and truly _wrong._

Then suddenly he was aware, very aware of the feeling of fabric pressed against skin. He gasped as the burning pain turned to warm sparks of pleasure running up his leg and spreading to the rest of his body.

“Derek?  Derek are you ok?” he heard someone say from far away.

Derek opened his eyes and Stiles was standing right in front of him, his hands hovering like he wanted to touch him. Derek moaned and the idea and reached out, grabbing Stiles by his hoodie and dragging him into a tight hug.

“Whoa, ok. Clearly not ok. Derek? Are you with me man?” Stiles said, trying to make some distance between them.

Derek growled until he stopped trying to pull away. He hummed contently for a few moments, squeezing Stiles as tightly as he could until he realized that something wasn’t right. He needed something.

Stiles squawked as Derek tugged off his hoodie. He ducked under Derek’s arms and backed out of his reach. Derek went to follow him but frowned when he remembered that he was stuck.

Stiles stared at Derek, frowning. He looked at his phone then back at Derek before he started pacing.

Derek followed him with his eyes. He couldn’t understand why he was so far away and he didn’t like it.  

“Stiles,” he said desperately, his voice heavy and scratchy.

Stiles froze and looked back up at him.

“Derek? Derek are you ok?” he asked, walking just out of reach.

Derek tried to grab him anyway, his arms coming up short.

“Stiles, help me,” he whined.

Something lit up in Stiles’s expression before he grimaced.

“Aw crap. Derek, don’t freak out, but I think you’ve just been sex-pollened,” Stiles said.

Derek stared at Stiles’s searching face. He looked concerned about something but his mind felt too hazy for him to really care. He dropped his arms and Stiles took a tentative step forward. He jumped back when Derek grabbed at him again.

He looked sadly down at his fingers which had almost been able to grip his T-shirt.

“Ok, clearly you’ve checked out. Alright. Shit,” Stiles said, rubbing his head in frustration.

“Crap, ok. Derek,” he said carefully, “I don’t really see any other alternative so please don’t be mad at me when your brain comes back online.”

Derek looked at him in confusion. Why would he be angry? Was he going to leave him there?

Derek was about to beg Stiles to stay when Stiles pulled his short over his head and stepped up in Derek’s space. Derek felt joy flooding his body so strongly that he felt like he was high. He wrapped his arms back around Stiles who worked his shirt up to his armpits, eventually tugging it off and away when Derek obediently lifted his arms.

The press of skin on skin felt so perfect, so right, that Derek couldn’t believe that he had ever been able to breathe without feeling it. He shifted so he could feel Stiles slide against him and shivered.  Derek couldn’t say how long they stood like that but then he felt hands on his face and his opened his eyes just as Stiles met his lips in a soft kiss.

Derek opened his mouth in amazement at the sensation and Stiles took the opportunity to lick his way inside. Derek sighed into the kiss. He was so consumed by the warm pleasure flowing through him that he didn’t notice the root slipping off his leg until he lost his balance and fell backwards, bringing Stiles with him.

Their teeth clacked together painfully but Stiles didn’t move away, instead straddling Derek’s hip and kissing down his jaw to suck marks onto his neck.

Derek moaned and held Stiles’s head against his neck, never wanting him to stop.

It wasn’t long before Stiles was pulling away again. Derek reached out to drag him back down but then heard the clink of a belt being undone and his attention flitted down to where Stiles was working at his jeans.

Derek scrambled to get his own jeans and boxers off, looking at his hand in confusion when he realized it was covered in blood. He felt someone grip his wrist and remembered that Stiles was with him.

Stiles opened his palm as kissed it, wiping away the blood that stuck to his mouth before nudging Derek’s legs wider and settling down between them. Derek watched Stiles suck three fingers into his mouth before ducking down and taking Derek into his mouth without and warning.

Derek gasped and tried to buck up but Stiles held his hips firmly down. Derek whined as Stiles licked and sucked and he groaned when he felt a finger slip inside him. All at once the desperate need was back full force. He needed more.

He pushed back onto Stiles’s fingers and cried out when he added a second then a third.

Then all of a sudden he was gone. Derek’s eyes shot opened and he looked up Stiles desperately, about to ask what happened when he felt something warm and thicker than fingers pressing against him. He groaned and rocked his hips back, forcing Stiles past the tight ring of muscle.

They both gasped and Stiles held Derek’s hips still.

“Holy shit, Derek. I know you’re high off your ass but I’m not gonna last if you don’t give me a second,” Stiles said.

The words washed over him like the most beautiful music he’d ever heard. Derek moaned and gripped Stiles’s forearms, needing him to move, to keep talking, to do _something_.

“Stiles,” he moaned.

Stiles’s hips twitched forward.

“Shit,” he cursed then groaned as he pressed slowly into that tight passage until his hips rested flush against Derek’s.

Stiles urged Derek to lift his legs and they moved together after that. Derek rocked his hips as best he could, bent the way that he was.  Derek could feel the warm pleasure growing more and more intense, every sound that Stiles made adding to the crescendo.    

Derek panted and moaned and reached out blindly, trying to touch, to feel more of Stiles. He desperately wanted to see him but he couldn’t find it in himself to open his eyes. Then it was too much. It was too intense, too hot.  He blacked out.

=============

“Derek?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

Derek blinked his eyes open slowly. Stiles was standing over him, looking down with a nervous smile. He was fully clothed. Derek looked down at himself and realized that his shirt and boxers were on but that his pants were lying at his feet covered in come and blood. At least he was clean.

He looked back up at Stiles who looked like he was ready to have a panic attack.

“Please don’t kill me. It’s not like I wanted to…well I mean I did want to, but not like that…”

Derek cut off his rambling by dragging him down into a kiss. Stiles pulled away and searched Derek’s eyes for a moment before smiling slowly.

“Come on. I need a shower. And pants,” Derek said, standing up and brushing the leaves and dirt off his body.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him towards the jeep and he didn’t let go. Neither did Derek.

“Soooo,” Stiles said on the way back to Derek’s apartment, “Sex pollen, huh?”

“Shut up,” Derek said, but he smiled when Stiles started snickering.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!!!](http://xodanielleox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
